Take a Seat
by BorealHorns
Summary: There are many ways to learn something, but it is generally agreed that experience is the greatest teacher. Ren has no problems about putting that particular theory to the test. Besides; there were experiences involving a chair that he'd rather overwrite with something far more positive.


"Ha! You lost again!"

Futaba Sakura threw her hands up in victory, whilst Ren "Key Item" Amamiya facepalmed. His character was lifted up and hurled across the screen, and received a summary elbow to the jaw. His life meter ticked down to zero.

" _Player 2- Win_ "

"Damn it."

"You're not letting me win, are you? Because it sure feels like it at the moment."

"Oh, absolutely."

"Lies!"

Ren set down his controller and pulled Futaba into a rough hug, shaking her when she tried to pull his arms away, both of them giggling to themselves. They were sat in the attic of Leblanc, the entire building dark around them. The shop had closed hours ago, and the two of them had been in the attic ever since, duelling each other across various video games. Ren had won some games, Futaba had won so many more. Honestly he blamed her being effortlessly distracting, the way in which she hunched over if the going got tense, or leaned when steering in a racing game, or the murderous steel in her eyes when she was on the brink of losing.

He was completely and hopelessly in love with her.

She was also questioning if Ren knew how distracting _he_ was. She found him to be a very pretty boy, without all of the usual connotations of such a term. The purely aesthetic glasses, the mop of black curls, that determined clench of his jaw, it was all so very him. And that was without mentioning his hands, the hands that seemed to be able to do anything, from fixing doors to ripping the face of a shadow clean off. Various dreams had her questioning what else he could do with those hands. Such dreams set her face aflame.

She pulled herself out of his embrace and kissed him on the cheek, watching him flush slightly with the action.

"Come on, pick another game. Try not to lose this one!"

"You're out of luck." He said, lounging back in the sofa. "That's all the games I have. So unless you fancy investing in a new console…"

"You're the one with the job!"

"True. But what's that new console worth to you?"

Futaba emitted a cry of frustration and beat her hands against Ren's chest.

"Since when were you such a jerk?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it happened when we rescued a genius hacker who didn't realise that the theft of hearts went both ways… maybe that was it."

"You can't sass me about events I had no choice over! Dick move!"

"Au contraire, I can do what I want."

 _Charm: Debonair_

"That's it! Pick up your controller, we're fighting again!"

A pair of blue eyes opened in the darkness, staring at Futaba from above the screen.

"Do you have to make so much noise? Some of us actually like sleeping at night."

Futaba wasn't listening. She was focused entirely on the countdown on-screen. Ren picked up his controller, smirking the whole time.

 _I'll wipe that grin off his face._

Less than one minute later, Ren's character had once again been dispatched. Futaba hadn't even taken a single hit. She leapt to her feet, standing with her chest puffed with pride.

"You really need to step your game up!"

There was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Alright. Let's go again."

"You really want to suffer tonight, huh?"

Futaba sat down again, controller at the ready. The countdown started.

 _Fight!_

The match opened in Futaba's favour- she got a few good hits in before Ren landed one on her. A quick dodge, block and counter saw him backing away rapidly. He retaliated, a risky move that caused damage to both of them, leaving them both on half-health. She clicked her tongue, eyes narrowing in concentration. Such was her focus that she didn't feel Ren move until she felt his lips against hers.

She froze.

Ren did not.

" _Player 1- win"_

He sat back to watch the aftermath. He could see Morgana's aghast expression. He held a finger to his mouth- tell no one. Turning his attention back to Futaba, he saw that predictably, she still hadn't moved. A red flush was creeping up from her neck and spreading from her cheeks. Her lips were parted, she was staring straight ahead wide-eyed. Her breathing was rapid. Her entire face had reddened by the time she stuttered a response.

"W-w-w-w-what was th-th-that?" Her head did not move, she remained staring ahead, through Morgana as if he wasn't there. "Th-th-th-that was _waaaaay_ different. I… I-I-I…" She snapped her head towards Ren, eyes squeezed shut and arms spread. "A-a-again!"

Ren was happy to oblige. His arms snaked around her, pulling her in for another kiss. This time, she pushed back, and the two separated after a brief moment. She rested her head against his chest, her arms still wrapped around him.

"W-wow…" she breathed. "We have got to do that m-more often…"

On top of the TV, Morgana's tail was flicking irately. He was glaring at the pair. Ren would have placed a large bet on the next words out of the feline's mouth.

"Shouldn't you go to sleep?"

"There's the killjoy I know and love."

"It's one in the morning."

"I get it, I got the hint. Come on Futaba, I'll walk you home."

 _Was that… disappointment in his voice?_

"O-okay."

She didn't try to hide the fact that the vastly different kiss had rattled her. At least the cold night air would give her an excuse as to why her face was red on the off chance Sojiro was still awake.

* * *

It was a few days before Futaba messaged Ren again. He got the message right after he finished a shift at the convenience store.

 **Hermit Green**

Yo, have you got time later? Something I want to talk about

 **Lovesick Fool**

Of course, I'll be at leblanc in about 30

 **Hermit Green**

Thanks

Ren hummed to himself, pocketing his phone and lifting his bag of purchases. He waved to the other attendants before leaving the store, making his way back down to the correct platform, weaving through the rush hour crowd. He had done that route so many time that he was certain he could do it with his eyes closed if there hadn't been people in the way. He was just able to squeeze onto the next train towards Yongen-Jaya, and arrived outside Leblanc exactly half an hour after leaving the store. He was getting good at predicting his journeys. Maybe Chihaya was rubbing off on him.

The bell's chime caused Futaba's head to turn from her curry, her eyes meeting Ren's before she quickly averted them. Morgana hopped out of his bag and disappeared upstairs.

"Sojiro's gone home already, said he wasn't feeling too good."

Her legs were kicking idly beneath the stool- a nervous tic. Ren placed his bag on the counter and sat next to her. There was a plate of curry sitting there, and a gesture from Futaba identified it as his portion. He ate a few mouthfuls before turning to Futaba.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Futaba's fingers gripped the legs of her shorts, a blush spreading up from her neck. She took a deep breath.

"IreallyenjoyedthewayyoukissedmetheothernightandIreallywanttodothatagainbutit'ssoembarassingand-"

The sudden warmth of Ren's chest against her face and his hand on the back of her head cut off her outburst. He felt a wetness spreading on his shirt- she was crying.

"Hey." He patted the top of her head. "Here's what we'll do. I'll finish my curry, then we'll open that bag, and carry this conversation on upstairs, okay?"

"Mmm."

Ren finished the curry in record time- a shame not to be able to savour the flavour, but there were more pressing matters to attend to- and placed the plate in the sink. He then took two glasses from the kitchen, picked up the bag, and took Futaba's hand. She clinged to him as they climbed the stairs, only letting go to allow him to set the glasses down without breaking them.

"What's even in the bag, anyway?"

"Ah, well." He pulled a glass bottle out of the bag. Futaba's limited English just about allowed her to read the label.

"Apple Cider?! Someone sure is enjoying being eighteen. How did you even get this stuff?"

"I have my methods."

"Boooo."

"Should you even be giving her that stuff, Ren?" Morgana piped from the rafters.

"Hey, we're both responsible. She's less than a year away from being able to buy her own. And it's a lot weaker than some of the stuff up there." He turned to Futaba. "Suppose it goes without saying, but absolutely do not tell Sojiro about this. He'd have my head if he knew I was letting you drink this stuff."

"Soooooo…. Why do you even have that? You better not be becoming an alcoholic on me."

"Nothing of the sort. I just like the taste, and it takes the edge off. Tastes better than wine, too."

"Where did you have wine?!"

Ren pointed towards the rafters. Futaba tilted her head, and cout just about see the tips of several glass bottles up there.

"Oh my god, he's been experimenting."

"Don't worry, most of them are still full. I might pawn some off on the other girls, just in case Sojiro comes snooping. Unless you fancy helping out?"

"No! I've never had alcohol in my life, that lot'll kill me!"

Ren laughed.

"You have a point there. But it's good to try new things, right? That's what the cider's for. Want some?"

He was already pouring himself a glass of the amber liquid. She could see and hear the fizz.

"I mean, why not? It's pretty much just weird fizzy apple juice, right?"

"I guess."

He poured her a glass too and handed it to her. She could smell the alcohol in it. After a few moments of staring at it, she gingerly raised the glass to her mouth and took a sip. The sharp burn of the alcohol caught her off-guard, despite the low concentration, and she was unable to stop herself from coughing. Her eyes watered slightly.

"You alright?"

"Y-yes. I think." She took another tentative sip. The burn was less severe this time, now that she knew it was there. "It's good. Quite sweet."

"That's why I like cider. Cheap, tastes good, not too strong. Wouldn't want you getting hammered, Sojiro would actually murder me then."

"Heh, you worry too much."

"Sometimes I don't think he worries enough." Morgana chipped in.

"Kitty! Get down here, don't be so antisocial!"

"Pass. I don't want to be here for what you wanted to talk about."

Morgana dropped from the rafters and disappeared downstairs. Futaba took another sip, again larger than the last.

"I think he's jealous."

"Of what? Us?"

"Of me getting to spend so much time with you." Futaba leaned her head on Ren's shoulder, and took another mouthful.

"Well, I am your boyfriend. That's to be expected."

"Reckon he still wants to get with Ann?"

"Let's stop."

Ren took a swig from his glass. Futaba did too. She was halfway through the glass already.

"So why did you bring the cider?"

"It's as I told you. It takes the edge off. You seemed really shaken by my, uh, actions, so I figured this might help you relax a little bit. And since it would be unfair for me not to also partake…"

"Awww, you're so considerate." She failed to stop her voice from wavering. She buried her nose in her glass out of shame, taking another swig.

"Hey, take it easy. Take your time, it'll hit you all at once otherwise."

Her small frame, coupled with the fact that she had never had alcohol before, meant that she was already feeling the effects. There was an ever-so-subtle spin to the room now.

"W-whoa, I see…"

She placed her now-empty glass down on the floor before curling up around Ren, watching as he finished the rest of his glass and sealed the bottle, placing both on the floor and leaning into Futaba's embrace.

"Drinking responsibly, huh…" She muttered. "Somehow I think that sentiment goes out the window for a lot of people."

"We will not be those people."

Futaba glared at him.

"Good."

They sat in silence. Ren was sitting with his eyes closed, looking so effortlessly handsome with that mess of black curls just grazing the top of his glasses. One arm was around Futaba's back, his hand sitting on her waist, while the other rubbed slow circles into the top of her head. Externally, Futaba was relaxed, and simply enjoying his warmth and the sensation of having her head stroked. Internally, she was stewing. She knew why she wanted him up here in his room with her. She knew he knew why as well. So why was she finding it so difficult to just spit it out?

"R-Ren?"

"Hmm?"

 _Say it. Say it you coward._ Her internal voice ranted at her. _Say it._

"Kih.. k-kissmeplease!" She blurted. She'd screwed her eyes shut again. She felt Ren's hair drag across her ear the moment before he kissed her on the cheek.

"M-more."

Very slowly, the assault on her cheek drifted, edging towards her mouth with each touch of his lips. She felt as if she would combust at any second; the combination of the kisses with the constant stroking of her head was almost too much to comprehend.

 _Taking the edge off, huh?_

She couldn't take the anticipation. Taking matters into her own hands, she turned her head and met Ren's lips with her own, pushing back against him. They separated after a moment, and Ren was slightly taken aback by the intense flame in her eyes. They were both blushing madly, that rosy burn spreading across both of their faces. She was breathing heavily.

"More."

How could anyone refuse such a request?

Their lips met again, and this time, Ren parted his. Futaba's eyes shot open when she felt his tongue touch her lips. His eyes were asking permission. A moment of deliberation passed and she opened her own mouth, permitting him entry. For the second time that evening, she was experiencing a completely alien feeling. Not at all unwelcome, just unfamiliar. She melted into it, allowing her hands to explore Ren's head and neck, running her fingers through his hair, stroking exposed skin. He was doing the same for her, and it was a wonder that either of them were still thinking straight. They released each other again, resting with their foreheads touching, breathing heavily.

"No-one ever told me kissing was so enjoyable." Futaba wheezed, twisting a lock of Ren's hair between her fingers.

"Underrated, huh?"

"Absolutely.

She pulled her body closer to his, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her cheek to his chest. She could hear his heart hammering in his chest- _I did that_ , she thought, a smug grin on her face. A similar smirk was stuck on Ren's face as well- the sight of Futaba's blushing, breathless form was almost too much for his heart to handle.

He absolutely wanted to see that more often.

"You enjoying the view there?"

Ren snapped out of his lovestruck adoration to find that he had been staring Futaba down, and she was glaring at him with that mischievous glint in her eyes. He pulled her in tighter in response, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Very much so."

They laughed, and Futaba tightened her grip on Ren, pulling herself up to kiss him again.

* * *

The next message from Futaba came the following friday. Ren had been helping Takemi trial a new medicine that afternoon, and fortunately for him, it hadn't knocked him out.

 **Hermit Green**

I want to try something else tonight

 _That could mean one of two things._ Ren thought to himself.

 **Lovesick Fool**

Same as last time, or something stronger?

 **Hermit Green**

May as well try something new, right?

He could not see Futaba's burning face as she typed those messages.

 **Lovesick Fool**

Guessing you want something sweet then?

 **Hermit Green**

Please

Ren already had a drink ready in his mind. He was dismissed by Takemi, who thanked him for his continued service as her guinea pig, and he left for the convenience store.

 **Lovesick Fool**

Gonna need smaller glasses for this one

 **Hermit Green**

How exciting

When the bell to Leblanc chimed, Futaba was immediately on her feet, practically dragging Ren into the shop and sitting him in front of a plate of curry. He didn't say a word, and simply started eating. Sojiro was already absent again.

"He still ill?"

"Yeah. He's sleeping a lot."

"Hmm. Well that's convenient, isn't it?"

"I'm just going to go ahead and leave." Morgana said. His eyes were judging them. Futaba pulled on his cheeks lightly, and she batted her hands away with a paw. "You better be responsible, you hear, Ren?"

"I wouldn't be anything else."

"Hmmm, good."

With that, Morgana left the shop, presumably to keep Sojiro company. Ren locked the door behind him before finishing his curry. While he ate, Futaba went digging through his bag, frowning when the only bottle she found was that of lemonade.

"Care to explain?"

"Other bit's upstairs. Come on."

He picked up two glasses and disappeared up the stairs, Futaba running after him with the lemonade in hand. He set the glasses down by the TV, and she watched as he pulled the chair away from the wall, climbed onto it, and took a white bottle from on top of the rafters.

"Coconut rum." He announced, and pointed to the label, where "22%" was emblazoned. "The lemonade is a mixer. Because spirits on their own are grim."

She watched as he poured the drinks, using a small amount of rum, before filling the remaining space with lemonade. She could smell the alcohol already.

"When I said something stronger… never mind. Gimme."

"Drink it slowly." He warned. He handed one of the glasses to her before joining her on the sofa. She sniffed at it. She looked to Ren for assurance, who nodded, and she took a sip, coughing almost immediately after swallowing.

"Oh god, it's so much stronger!"

Ren laughed at her discomfort as she pouted at him.

"That's why you drink it slowly."

He took a sip of his own drink, making a conscious effort not to choke on it as Futaba adjusted her glasses with her middle finger before taking another sip. Despite the much more severe alcohol burn, she enjoyed the taste.

"Why do they make these so strong?"

"Oh you have no idea. That isn't even the strongest thing I have up there."

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

He smirked.

"Oh my god you're not joking. _How_?"

"Russian vodka, and some Scotch whisky. Both 40%."

"I feel dodgy just hearing that."

"You know what'll really make you flip? I did some research and found a drink that often reaches 80%."

"Nope, nuh-uh, we aren't going there. Not a chance. Do not ever buy that stuff."

"I didn't plan to. But I have a policy of trying anything once…"

"Nope! I forbid it!"

He pulled her into a hug, laughing at her indignation.

"Okay, I hear you."

The pair soon finished their drinks, and for Futaba, the effects were somewhat stronger. She was glad Ren decided on the smaller glasses.

"Make sure you have plenty of water before sleeping tonight." Ren said. "Just in case."

She hummed in agreement, lounging on him and resting her head on his chest. He was stroking her head again.

"So, was there something else you wanted to try today?"

Futaba's hands covered her face, and she groaned.

"I.. I, uh...I...! I want to b-be closer to you."

"In what way?"

"Phu-physically. P-p-please."

"Do we need more space?"

A thinly veiled question if she wanted to sit on his bed.

"Yes."

He guided her into a sitting position, allowing him to stand up. She took his outstretched hands, struggling to maintain proper balance as she was led across the room. He allowed her to lean on his shoulder and wrap her arms around him as they sat down. His eyes met hers.

"C-closer." She stuttered.

Ren moved so that his back was against the wall, and Futaba sat herself between his legs. He leaned forward, her entire back in contact with his chest. He folded his arms over her chest and pulled her close. She let out a stuttering breath, leaning into his embrace. This was about the most contact they could share, and yet…

"C...c-c-closer…"

 _What…?_

"Futaba, are you-"

She turned her head and kissed him, cutting off his question. He felt like he understood, but he needed to make sure.

"What do you want me to do?"

"T-tou...t-t-t…"

He kissed her, drowning out her stutters. This time, it was her tongue that requested entry. He allowed it, and they remained with their lips locked for a few seconds before breaking off.

"You tell me if you want to stop, alright?"

A faint whimper accompanied her nod off agreement, and he moved to kiss her again. This time, his hands did not keep to stroking her head. They were slowly migrating downwards, rubs and pinches making her twitch and shudder as their extensive making-out continued. Despite how good he was making her feel, there was an internal conflict raging. She absolutely trusted Ren, but there was still uncertainty, and that uncertainty was growing as his hands travelled further down her body, having lifted her shirt slightly to attack the skin of her belly and sides directly. And still they were going lower, the tips of his fingers slipping below the waistband of her shorts, and she felt as if she was going to explode at any moment.

"S-stop."

The speed at which Ren's hand's move back to their original position crossed across her chest simultaneously reaffirmed her trust in him but also left her feeling terribly cold. She pushed herself into his embrace to make up for it. His hardness did not go unnoticed.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes? I don't know." She took a steadying breath. "I really want to, but then I don't and I don't know why…"

"Shhhhh…" He squeezed her tighter. "You don't have to justify it." One of his hands moved to stroke her head again. "You can't rush these things."

Futaba's heart melted inside her chest.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Oh, I don't know, was a valuable navigator and helped me shoot a god in the face? Who knows. A mystery for the ages."

One of Futaba's hands snaked around to the back of his head as they laughed, pulling him in for another kiss.

"I'll think of something. Just you wait."

* * *

Futaba picked a bad time to check her phone. She doesn't quite know why she decided to read a message from Ren, given what happened two nights prior, and blushing madly while in the middle of a group of people is a sure-fire route to embarrassment.

 _Note to self- never check Ren messages in Akibahara ever again._

 **Lovesick Fool**

Breakthrough- it's a control thing

 **Lovesick Fool**

Well, probably. Will explain later

After making a hasty departure, she made her way directly to Yongen-Jaya, to find Ren already sat at the counter, Sojiro having placed a plate of curry in front of him. His bag was sat on the stool next to him. He turned and gave her an innocent, greeting smile. Said smile was corrupted by the salacious wink he gave alongside it. He wasn't wearing his usual tee shirt- this one was a button shirt.

"Sojiro! I hunger!" she yelled in an attempt to mask her embarrassment.

Her father gave her that characteristic smirk as he set a plate down on the counter.

"Well lucky you, I just made two plates." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm still not 100%, so I'm heading back early tonight. Don't stay up too late, you hear?"

Morgana followed him out of the shop.

"Just so you know, I _don't_ approve." He snarked before the door shut. Futaba couldn't stop her face from flushing red.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

Ren simply gestured for her to follow him upstairs. In his room, that white bottle sat on the side with two glasses. The chair had been moved away from the wall, and was sat in the middle of the room.

"Now I'm hoping this works for both of us. But allow me to explain myself. I think you wanted to stop the other night because you felt a lack of control. Does that sound about right?"

"I-I guess!" She stammered. "But what's your plan? You're scheming something!"

Ren gave that smug chuckle and opened his bag, extracting a small key from inside and setting it on the side. His smile slowly faded, and a blush erupted on his face.

"I, uh… thought that one way for you to… umm, get into it would be to give you complete control."

He turned his face away, and the realisation hit Futaba before he even pulled the next item from the back. She felt terrible for laughing, but it was the only thing she could do after having all of her expectations subverted in so few words.

"Oh my god. Aaah! You're a sub! You're totally a sub!" She closed the distance between them and embraced him, laughing uncontrollably. "Ren "I shot a god in the face" Amamiya is a sub!"

"I'm so glad you're finding this so amusing."

The hurt in his voice caused her to stop laughing very quickly.

"Sorry. It _is_ kind of funny though."

"Anyway... So I was thinking you might get into it if you were sure I couldn't... do anything. And it might help me get rid of the painful memories of being handcuffed to a chair. Win-win."

His face was fair redder than she had ever seen before. He was avoiding her gaze.

"Hey. Hey!" She pulled his face towards herself. "Try anything once, huh? I can get behind that."

"You will?" A smile broke across his face, and he actually returned her embrace. "T-thank you."

"Was that a stutter?"

"Ssshh."

Futaba giggled mischievously. She pointed to the chair.

"Take a seat."

Ren sat down while Futaba pulled the expected set of handcuffs from his bag. There was one more item- a strip of thick, dark fabric. Futaba's eyes widened.

"A blindfold too? You sir, are kinkier than I thought."

Ren shrugged.

"I did say full control."

"So touched that you trust me that much."

"I think I'm the one that's going to be touched."

She batted the back of his head with an open hand before directing Ren to place hands behind his back, securing them in place and making sure he couldn't lift them. Then, she removed his glasses, swept his fringe out of the way, and placed the fabric against his closed eyes.

"Not too tight for you?"

"N-nope."

She kissed his forehead before tightening the blindfold.

"You are so adorable when you're flustered."

His face was burning. The setup was perfect, and he could neither see nor move. He was completely at Futaba's mercy. The girl herself took a step back, humming in thought. He heard a few soft footfalls before he felt both hands on his face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Her weight settled on his lap- she was straddling him. The kiss continued, and her hands started to migrate, teasing along the edge of the blindfold and stroking his hair. They soon moved again, around to his ears, rubbing and pinching them between her deft fingers. One hand moved to the nape of his neck, circling over the fine hairs there. He groaned into her mouth, and she grinned; she had found a weakness.

Futaba broke away from his lips switched up the motion of her hand, alternating between stroking with the back of her hand and gently dragging her nails across the back of his neck. The other remained on his right ear, occasionally tugging and drawing a sharp intake of breath from him. He was breathing in rapid, short gasps.

"Sojiro's gone home, you know. You don't need to keep quiet."

"J-jesus christ, when did you learn to dirty-t-talk?"

"Internet. Now then…" her weight disappeared from his legs, and her voice reappeared right in his ear. "Want me to go lower?"

Was it even possible to be any harder?

"Y-yes!" He blurted, a frazzled mess. His voice had cracked. He didn't care.

Futaba giggled, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"You're too cute!"

His current state was that far from the Joker she knew that she wasn't sure if she was dreaming. She decided her next course of action, and began by licking up the length of his ear, eliciting a shameless moan. He shuddered in her arms. She continued pressing kisses to the back and side of his neck, her hands working on undoing the buttons of her own shorts. She slid them off along with her underwear, setting them down on his bed. She immediately returned to her assault on his remaining senses.

"Do you want to know what sort of view you're missing out on?"

"Do I h-haaaah- have a right to refuse?"

"Hmmm, nope!"

She moved her body closer to the back of the chair, where Ren's hands were struggling against the cuffs, his fingers stretching and clenching as she teased his neck and ears. He felt her leg push into his hands, the smooth skin overlain by the fabric of her thigh-highs. Very slowly, that leg began slip through his grasp, and Futaba's head moved from his own to allow her to lower herself in a controlled way. He felt her knee pass by, and then the fabric disappeared, replaced by burning skin. That too moved lower.

"O-ohh my god~"

His fingers then hit the hem of her shirt, and she moved away.

 _She's not wearing any pants._ He was missing out on a bottomless Futaba.

"Are you regretting your decision now?" She whispered, once again wrapping her arms around him.

"You have n-no idea."

"You know, I might take mercy on you."

Her fingers were rhythmically tapping on the back of his head, by the knot holding the blindfold in place. Slowly, her fingers worked it loose, and the fabric began to slip away. The knot came undone, and before it fell from Ren's face, Futaba pulled it back into place and re-tied the knot, leaving it ever-so-slightly tighter than before. Ren moaned with frustration.

"You are evil."

"I know you're enjoying this." She retorted, licking his ear again. "You wouldn't want this to end so soon, would you?"

Her weight returned to his legs, and her fingers were now attacking the buttons of his shirt. Her lips met his again, and as the first button came undone, she slid her hands under his shirt, exploring the newly revealed skin, tracing patterns around his collarbones and shoulders, punctuating each one with a drag of her nails. He was moaning unashamedly as her fingers left hot trails all over him. Her hands disappeared, working on the next button, and when she moved onto the third, her lips moved from his face to his neck leaving wet spots along his collarbones which were then re-traced with a light nail.

The last button came open, and she moved his shirt out of the way, running her fingers over his belly, tracing circles around the toned muscle she found there. Ren wasn't overtly beefy, but that didn't stop Futaba from enjoying every inch of him. She was sure Ren would agree. She pressed her face to his chest, enjoying the direct contact, but also the sounds of his rapid heartbeat and laboured breath. She ran a teasing finger along the bottom of the blindfold, reveling in the hitch in his breathing it brought. She giggled again, standing up and repositioning herself behind him, watching him shudder again as her hot breath graced his ear.

"Hey Ren."

"What?"

"What do you want me to do?"

She ran a finger around the waistband of his pants, and he whined. A low blow for sure.

"Really? Don't you know?" The chains of the cuffs were protesting as he tensed up.

"Mweheheh, I want to hear you say it."

Normally, Ren's sense of pride would never let him beg. He'd been beaten down, blackmailed, drugged, but never once had he begged.

And all of that meant nothing, as Futaba had him wrapped around those magical fingers of hers.

"I-I-I-I… oh god… I w-want you to g-g-go lower."

She only giggled in response, her hands giving an experimental squeeze of his rear before she started at his neck again, planting kisses and licks against the now-sweaty flesh, those fingers flitting across his skin as he whined with anticipation. Her hands were sliding down his front now, each touch sending sparks through his body. His arousal was not in any way helped by Futaba's heated breath tickling his ear, or the sound of her low giggles.

His back arched when her hands drifted over his nipples, a filthy moan escaping his throat as she teased circles around them. She placed more kisses on his neck, watching the almost visible struggle he had to comprehend each sensation. She allowed her hands to creep lower, and she leaned over his shoulder to get a better view. This had the unintended side effect of allowing one of her bangs to brush over his nipple, shifted ever so slightly with each of her head movements. Ren felt like he might combust.

Her hands were once again tormenting the waistband of his pants, her fingertips having slipped underneath, giving his erection a few moments of freedom as she pulled the elastic away from his skin before letting it snap back. He had never moaned so much in his life. Futaba decided to take mercy on him, and he shivered as her warmth vanished for a moment, only for her to reappear on his lap and grind a palm into his crotch.

His reaction was instant- his back arched against the chair, a distinctly louder moan escaping his lips. Futaba's fingers undid the button of his pants and pulled the zipper down. She took a few steadying breaths, mentally preparing herself for her next act, before tugging at his underwear, freeing his member. He gasped at the sudden cold, and Futaba ran an experimental finger up his length, watching his hips buck at the contact.

"Ooooohhhh my god…. Futaba, please…"

Ren was painfully erect. She silenced his cries with a kiss, her left hand returning to tease the back of his neck while her right hand began pumping slowly, squeezing occasionally to get an added twitch out of him. She trailer her fingers up, tracing quick circles at his tip before pulling down again. Based on his reactions, she'd say Ren's mind was on the verge of shutdown. He was making no attempt to stifle his moans, he was too far gone for that. She drew out an even louder yell when she let her nails dig into the soft flesh, his hips bucking forward again. The noises he was making was making Futaba even more excited. Her left hand retreated from his neck and was instead thrust between her own legs, and she matched the movement of her right hand.

She began to stroke faster, watching as Ren's neck craned further and further back with each stroke. At this point he was barely thinking. His entire world had been reduced to the feeling of her hand firmly around his member, and he was enjoying every second of it.

"F-Futaba, I-"

Futaba preemptively grabbed the nearby tissues before leaning down and licking him from base to tip. That finished him off- his back was arched, and his mouth was open in a strangled moan. She caught his load in the tissues, waiting for him to stop twitching before grabbing more to clean him properly. He was leaning back, breathing heavily and deeply. He barely even noticed Futaba removing the blindfold or cuffs, his arms hanging straight down from the chair. She appeared in his field of view, her orange bangs hanging down over his face.

"You…" He gasped, forcing himself to sit upright. "Are incredibly dangerous."

His erection was quickly fading. She simply laughed in response, and moved in front of him, allowing him to see her in all her bottomless glory. She straddled him again, and he wrapped his arms around her when she embraced him. She kissed him, and grinned.

"You love me for it, really."


End file.
